motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Cars 3
''Cars 3 ''is a 2017 American computer-animated comedy film directed by Brian Fee and produced by Kevin Reher. It is a sequel to Cars and Cars 2 and was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was released on June 16, 2017. Plot Lightning McQueen, now a seven-time Piston Cup winner, finds himself overshadowed by the new generation of rookie racers, particularly Jackson Storm, who use advanced technology to improve their racing prowess. McQueen's fellow veterans begin to retire or are fired to make way for the rookie racers. During the final race of the season, McQueen suffers a near-fatal crash, leaving him badly injured, while Jackson Storm becomes the new Piston Cup champion. Recovering from his injuries, McQueen isolates himself from his friends and watches footage of his late mentor, Doc Hudson. Determined not to retire, McQueen decides to train at a newly-opened racing center. The new owner of the Rust-eze, Sterling, assigns McQueen to be trained by Cruz Ramirez. However, McQueen becomes impatient with Cruz's methods and attempts to use a high-tech racing simulator, only to cause severe damage to the equipment. Sterling, deeming McQueen unfit for racing, prepares to take him off the racing circuit, but McQueen makes a deal that if he wins the first race of the upcoming racing season in Florida, he can continue racing. Sterling accepts the offer, but assigns Cruz to continue working with him. McQueen trains on a sandy coastline to improve his top speed, but instead spends most of the day helping Cruz get used to racing on the coastline. The two travel to a dirt track which Doc raced on, but inadvertently end up competing in a demolition derby, which Cruz wins, leading to McQueen's public humiliation. Later venting his frustration at Cruz, McQueen accidentally breaks Cruz's trophy. Hurt, Cruz confesses that when she was younger, she was inspired by McQueen to try racing professionally, but backed out due to feeling outclassed by her competitors. She abandons McQueen and sets off back to the racing center on her own. McQueen receives advice from his friend Mator to track down Doc's old mentor, Smokey. McQueen catches up with Cruz and reconciles with her, and the two travel to Doc's hometown of Thomasville, Georgia, where they meet Smokey and several of Doc's old friends. Smokey tells McQueen that though Doc stopped racing after his crash, he found new happiness in mentoring McQueen. Smokey trains McQueen and Cruz to race smarter than Storm. However, during a final practice race, McQueen has a flashback to his crash and loses to Cruz, shaking his confidence. During the race at Florida, McQueen begins to overtake the other racers. Several laps into the race, Sterling notices Cruz and orders her to return to the racing center. Overhearing the exchange, McQueen calls her back to the speedway and has his pit crew outfit her for racing, allowing her to take his place in the race. Using Smokey's training, Cruz pushes up through the ranks until she is second place to Storm. On the last lap, Storm rams Cruz into the wall, but she uses one of Doc's old technique's to flip over him and overtake him, winning the race. Both Cruz and McQueen are credited for the victory, and Cruz quits her job with Sterling. Later, at an exhibition race, McQueen and Cruz reveal they had adopted Doc's racing colors and numbers to honor his memory. Tex Dinoco has bought Rust-eze from Sterling, and McQueen decides to continue racing and train Cruz as well. Cast *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen. *Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez. *Chris Cooper as Smokey. *Nathan Fillion as Sterling. *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater. *Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm. *Ray Magliozzi as Dusty. *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi. *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera. *Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter. Category:Films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Action films Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy films Category:Sequels Category:Children and family films Category:G-rated films Category:2010s films Category:2017 films